


Faded - A Lightning, Wind And Sea oneshot

by ValjarIII



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValjarIII/pseuds/ValjarIII
Summary: After her daughter Haanili disappeared out of her life, Agna became a workaholic, hellbent on destroying the thing that took her daughter. During this, she pushes herself too far and needs help...Note: This is part of Lightning, Wind and Sea's storyline and semi-canon to it. The further progress of former decides how canon this one shot is.
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 9





	Faded - A Lightning, Wind And Sea oneshot

**Faded**

  
  


Aside from the movements of Queen Agna and her Right Hand Servant and a handful others working, it was deeply silent down in the deep in the research facility. The sharp angles set the building starkly apart from the surrounding, barren deep sea world. 

In its headquarters, where Agna and her right hand servant were working, the silence was almost absolute. Only the light of the nearby facility, her holo screens and some lamps chased away the dark and covered the tired face of the matriarch in a sickly, pale tone. Deep rings hung under her eyes from too many all nighters as she still kept on working despite how tired she already felt. The amalgam had to be perfect after all. The thought of levelling the thing that had killed her precious Haanili one day kept her going. 

Right Hand Servant Alenji watched her superior with growing concern. She was pushing herself again and Alenji could sense it, but was in no position to interrupt her matriarch´s work. 

Something moved in Queen Agna. It was a warning sign, that she should interrupt her work and go somewhere to breathe again, but now she was so close to a crucial step of the amalgam final development that she ignored it. 

“38gb37sj020xo25r92845397210485703ke05390585482g557d5z754152341”   
“R54hg5h4hfg54njhrg5dv5b742h54s7erf4575223857dghrd5441=55222dktk392”

The numbers and digits of formulas, that only made sense to the knowing, whirred before Queen Agnas weary eyes, flirring into one another more and more. She knew that pushing oneself too far beyond their limits impaired performance, but this was crucial and she couldn't just break her focus. 

What if on her way up to the surface and back again, Agna forgot everything? Then all the work would be in vain and all the progress would be pushed further and further away. So, she bit her lip hard. Hard enough to hurt and proceeded, much to the horror of her Right Hand. 

“I'm so sorry, Haanili! I should have gotten you out earlier!” She thought and suddenly felt very sad, but suppressed it. 

As Yellow Matriarch was just finished and had given the formulas to the scientists and was alone again, she suddenly felt very tired and

Lonely.

Even though, Queen Agna had stopped being a very affectionate person after Haanilis death, she still missed a loving hug right now and suddenly she fell into a brief sleep. 

“KRRRK!” The sound of a window pane being punched into woke her again and she whirled around, she saw her daughter.

“Haanili?” She thought in disbelief and suddenly her daughter stood right next to Queen Agna, a weird, black stuff like tears running from her eyes.

“Trying to hunt a phantom,  _ Mother _ ?” In Haanili´s voice there was a sinister mock, but also a dash of sadness.

Queen Agna jerked. That was not how her daughter had ever spoken.

“Day in, day out. With complete disregard for others. You know the Danaien cannot be defeated! I am gone. For good. You lost me by not trust in my fighting enough. Pathetic” The creepy version of her daughter ceaselessly bombarded Queen Agna with her guilt. 

As she spoke, princess Haanili fell apart and dissolved into the black dense goop, which formed into a tentacle and hit Agna hard into the abdomen. It hurt and she jerked, from which she startled awake. 

For one moment there was peace, but then there was this … contraction again. It felt exactly like that punch in her dream and Queen Agna knew that if she didn't do anything, she would be done with. 

So she moved her fin to ascend, but it only flopped around weakly and caused her heavy nausea and fatigue. “That is awful!” She thought in horror. 

“Right hand! Call for help! NOW!” Her telepathic voice boomed everywhere and then the last strength left the matriarch and she went into defense. Covering her face with her hand, Queen Agna laid her head on her desk and gave up all tension, hoping she might last until help arrived. After another long, but now weaker contraction, everything went black.

\----

Right Hand Servant Alenji saw her superior passing out and frantically called Blue Right Hand Servant Mijella for help with her telepathy. She could already feel how her “blessings” faded in power, now that their creator was out and grew more and more scared. 

“Please! Blue Right Hand Servant! We need help! My queen passed out and I will soon follow!” 

\----

Blue Right Hand Servant was gently brushing through her Merines long, thin, hairlike tendrils on her head, causing the matriarch to smile, as suddenly a distress call rang into the backdrop of her mind.

“Please! Blue Right Hand Servant! We need help! My matriarch passed out and I will soon follow!” The voice belonged to Alenji and was high pitched and panicked. 

She froze in shock and stopped brushing, which brought Merine back to reality. “Right Hand, what happened? I didn't tell you to stop.” Her voice was still relaxed and soft from the brushing.

“Yellow Matriarch passed out in her facility and now she and her Right Hand need…” 

Blue Right Hand Servant didn't even get to finish her sentence, as Merine jolted up and grabbed her Right Hand Servant. She shot out of her court halls to the facility. No matter how hard the poorly oxygenated waters of the abyss would make the rescue for her, Merine would do it. With a swift motion of her finger, she drew a “blessing” of strength on her Right Hand Servant. 

“Right Hand, take care of Right Hand Alenji! I will take care of Queen Agna!” The matriarch ordered telepathically. 

“Yes, my Matriarch!” Right Hand Servant Mijella nodded and followed her superior into the facility. It was dark and gloomy and only a couple lights illuminated the dark. 

Many have already left the facility for the day and so it was dead silent. 

Quickly, Merine and Mijella found the headquarters and saw Queen Agna with her head on her desk, covering most of her face with her hand, her eyes closed. As Merine touched her wife, a couple, stray bubbles crept from between Agnas long, strong and non-webbed fingers. 

Next to her, her Right Hand sat on the ground, covering her face as well. Thanks to the “blessings” and not having worked that hard before, she was still conscious and her eyes widened, but soon relaxed in relief upon seeing Matriarch Merine and her Right Hand Servant approaching. 

Mijella reached out a hand to her counterpart and latter took it and after a nod of Merine, Mijella pulled Alenji out and up through a huge window of the facility, latter had opened a while ago.    
  


Merine used her magic and drew a long, winding and serpentine “blessing” of cold strength on Agnas back and grabbed her, from behind, under the shoulders and covered her face firmly with her webbed hand to protect Agna from accidentally inhaling water and began the long way up.

It was a long and strenuous way. For both, matriarchs and servants, but finally they made it. 

Being in rich surface waters helped Merine almost instantly and swiftly, she lifted Agnas head above the waves, careful to keep her own gills in the water. 

Fearfully, she waited for Agna to come back, the pale, almost grey face sending her shivers. The two servants watched their matriarchs in fearful anticipation. 

“Please! Wake up!” Alenji thought to herself. It terrified her, how limply the usually so strong and tough matriarch laid in Matriarch Merines arms. 

Gently, Merine ran with her hand over Agnas cheek and let out a small, sad whimper and carefully kissed her.

Finally, after too long, Queen Agna woke up with a deep, laboured gasp, coughed and looked around in confusion. “What happened? How did I get here?” 

“You passed out at work, my love, but thanks to your Right Hand, I got you. Just in time!” Merine answered, both relieved to hear each other´s telepathy in their minds again.

Slowly, both found back to their strength and Queen Agnas humming aura of energy returned and with a sigh, she smiled at her wife.

“Thank you, precious and…. Thank you Right Hands! You saved my life! I hope that never has to happen again!” She smiled and hugged her Merine and gently ran her hand over her Right Hand´s head and back. Matriarch Merine did the same and the two servants smiled with a small happy blush, loving those gestures of affection from their matriarchs

Now, that the formulas were done, Agna finally got some rest. Here, in her beloved Merines arms and she had to admit that it was wonderful!


End file.
